


Cover for "Murderers and Thieves by 27dragons"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a man capable of disappearing so utterly that even the international intelligence community thought he was a myth, it didn't take them long to find the Winter Soldier.</p><p>For a man who supposedly wanted to be found, the Winter Soldier fought like a wildcat when Steve and Sam finally cornered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Murderers and Thieves by 27dragons"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murderers and Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719839) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127710318009/) on tumblr.


End file.
